double Trilogy plus 1: Part 1
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: Part 1 of the series it is to the song "listen to your heart-DHT"


**Hey, everyone this is story 1 of the seven **  
**Define: Disclaimer-a statement that denies something 'I.E. me NOT owning Death Note or the song "Listen to your heart-DHT' **  
**I know that this is not in order but it's the way the ideas came to me sorry T-T**  
**NOT BETA-ED NONE OF MY STORIES SO FAR IS BETA-ED BECAUSE I STILL DON'T HOW TO GET ONE :( I am pathetic!**  
-Raven –Solas- Hallow  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dear Journal,  
Today was a wonderful day over here in England. The last of new candidates for the next L arrived shortly after the seven o'clock breakfast break. The three that I'm 100% sure that will surpass me are as followed: Nate Rivers (Near), Mihael Keehl (Mello), and Mail Jeevas (Matt).  
The boy we decided to call Matt was the last one to arrive today. This boy appears to be no more than five years of age with short red hair. My other observations shows that he prefers to dress in a black and white shirt -long sleeved- and dark wash jeans. The oddest thing about this child is that he wears a pair if orange tinted goggles over his eyes at all times.

By lunch break, I noticed that Matt had started to explore the house and he even came close to entering the attic where I stay at since she died….but that is another story for another time. As I was saying Matt explored the orphanage talking to a seldom few of the children that live here. I watched the quiet red head even stop a fight between Near and Mello...it's more of Mello picking on Near than it is a fight.

I stopped watching Matt in order to talk to Mello who had sought me out in order to confess a matter of importance to me and he said "L what do I do. I think that I like that stupid ginger that stood up to me when I was confronting that stupid sheep. L I don't mean I like him I mean I like...like him." I smiled at the young blonde's confession and told him "Mihael I suspect that you have fallen in love with him and his name is Matt." I watched as Mello tried the name out a few times before smiling. He said a quick thank you L as he ran out the door.

Not long after Mihael, left Nate walked in and sat on the unused bed in the corner. I looked up from my computer and waited for the boy to ask his question. "L there is a red haired boy, today that stopped a bully from hitting me. He appeared out of no were and stood between the two of us catching the bully's punch and then he proceeded to reprimand him. He left and now there is a weird feeling in my chest. L what is this feeling?" the white haired boy asked. I smiled to him and said, "Nate that feeling is called love and the boys name is Matt." Near blinked his owl like eyes then nodded before he shuffled out of the room in search of the red head.

With this said and done I will leave you with a disk that shows the encounter of my successors throughout their lives as they revolve around each other until the very end.  
Sincerely,  
L Lawliet

.  
The following is the record, which contains everything my successors are and will be as they achieve their goal of being L and the fact that you are reading this means that they are no longer alive at this moment.  
So I hereby leave this record to prove that they did exist and as their firm achievement

~Matt~  
The car stopped in front of my new home, well it's not really my home -it's an orphanage I was dumped at- since my family died from being gunned down in broad daylight. Anyway, around seven in the morning as I exited the car the elderly driver lead me to the entrance of the building that was to be my new home.

Once inside I fallowed the man as he led me to the cafeteria for breakfast. I ate in silence by myself not bothering to look around the room or acknowledge the fact that there were others in the room. A little while later I was lead to my room by the same elderly man "Mail I would like to inform you that you will be sharing a room with Mihael but you'll have to meet him later since he's in class right now. You'll start your classes tomorrow don't worry." I nodded in response as I dug around in my bag for my Gameboy only to find it completely dead sighing I found the charger and plugged the gaming system in to charge.

The older man smiled "Mail you also get a new name upon entering this school just like all of the other children so what would you like to be called?" "I would like to be called Matt." I said without a second thought. "All-righty then Matt I leave you now so you can settle in and explore the house but I must warn you you're being watched at all times by the person you're going to succeed, L."

The old man left after stating that his name was Watari. Bored out of my mind I left my room and began to explore the house I found one of the many bathrooms, a swimming pool, an art room, a game room and an extensive library. As I continued through the house, I found an old abandoned room that I decided to adventure into. On the far wall around the grimy windows stood paintings of graveyards flowers and of random everyday people, all covered in layers of dust or tarps.

I turned around to leave the room but stopped when I saw a full wall painting of three children, two identical boys -except for the fact that one had red eyes and the other had black eyes-sitting on either side of a blond haired girl, on one of the couches that were in the library. The picture itself was complete but it looked like someone had thrown red paint at it out of anger because it covered much of the girl and red eyed boy. I stared at the picture for a moment longer before wondering off.

-Elsewhere in the orphanage-  
~Mello~  
'Matt….his name is Matt. Well then Matt, I will show you what happens when you will not stay out of my thoughts' fumed Michael as he pushes his way out of his history class in search of the red-haired boy. The blonde-haired boy stormed to his room dropped off his backpack and then proceeded to search the house for the newcomer. He found him in the game room playing on a Gameboy advance sp.

Matt watched as Mario ran across the screen toward the door of the last level and then….he never found out because an angry blonde child that looked like a girl snatched the gaming system from his hand. Looking up at the blonde, he was met with a hateful glare that he returned. Mello was a little taken aback by the ginger's boldness but did not let the other know that it had fazed him.

Deepening his frown Mello told Matt "You think that that you're so bad since you stopped me from pummeling that stupid sheep. Well I got news for you buster you me the field outside tomorrow at noon." Mello didn't even wait for Matt to reply as he turned and left the room -Gameboy in hand- heading to the kitchen to get some chocolate to calm him nerve

~Near~  
I watched as Mello pushed his way through the throngs of children once our last class ended. After the last person left the room, I started to pack my belongings and all the while, I was thinking of a particular redhead from this morning. I later found out through my mentor that he's called Matt. I finished packing my thing making my way to the door until another person ran over me ,I landed on my back and the other person landed on me.  
As soon as the person on top of me realized what happened he scrambled to his feet offering me a hand up which I ignored and stood brushing dirt from my person. "Dude, I sorry I didn't see you. Are you okay?" asked the boy. "Yes I'm fine." I gave as my automatic response, still not looking at the other.

Grabbing my bag from the floor, I went to walk out of the room until I heard "By the way I didn't get to introduce myself earlier my name's Matt." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see the boy looking nervously at the floor. Blinking owlishly for a moment I realized that I just messed up my one chance at being friends with the redhead. Nervously I tried to reconcile my mistake "I'm sorry Matt I just thought that you were one of the other kids that pick on me as well. I hope that you can forgive me and be my friend?"

I heard laughter from the other boy. Sighing I figured that I messed and started to leave only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. "Hey I didn't mean to offend you I just thought that you were being cute when you asked if we could be friends….of course we are friends…Umm I don't believe that I got your name."

"Oh umm…they call me Near" I replied sheepishly trying to hide the blush that had crept upon my face. Matt smiled "So Near do you want to hang out with me since some psycho short tempered blonde girl just took my Gameboy?" I tried to stifle my laughter but could not. "Hey what's so funny Near?" "That...that was not a girl. That was Mello and he would kill you in your sleep if… if he heard that you called him a girl." I managed to choke out in-between my fits of laughter that Matt soon joined. "Oh there you two are. Mail…Nate…we've been looking for both of you." came a voice from the door.

~Near~  
Look up we both saw Watari at the door with a dark haired teen standing behind him. "We're sorry that we worried you Watari it's just that Matt and I were just talking and lost track of time." I stated. "Very well but I would like to inform you that it's time for dinner and everyone is waiting for you." Nodding my head, I grabbed Matt's wrist leading him out the door only to be stopped by the teen behind the elderly man.

The teen crouched down to our level and ruffled Matt's ruby locks. "Hello Mail, it's nice to finally meet you I'm L," stated the boy. Matt nodded his head saying a small hi before the teen stood and walked off without another word toward the attic.

~Matt~  
Dinner passed without much excitement but as I walked out of the dining room, I saw Mello and Near talking before they shook hands and walked away. I continued walking to my shared room thing 'I'm glad that those two have worked out their problem from this morning.' Reaching my room I slipped into my pajamas and then into bed where I fell asleep promptly.

~Mello & Near~  
"Hey sheep we're talking now." Said Mello as he dragged Near from the dining table once the meal was over. "Okay what is it that Mello wants now?" acknowledged the smaller boy once they reached the doors of the dining room. "It's about that new kid, Matt; I want you to stay away from him he's mine", declared Mello in a hushed whisper.  
"Matt is not just some trinket that you can take claim to ,Mello, he's a living human being and he has the will to choose who he wants and from where I'm standing I believe that he would choose me," replied Near.  
"Oh, and what makes you believe that freak?" said Mello bitterly. "Because he said that I was cute. That why." Answered Near as he glanced at the red head who was finishing his meal.

Mello looked at the ginger as well coming up with a way to make him his. Grinning he speaks "Okay Near…your right he has to choose one of us so let's make a deal. When I win the game of soccer, tomorrow I get Matt all to myself and if you somehow manage to win you get him. Deal?"  
Near stood there thinking but stopped when Mello grabbed his hand and shook it quickly before leaving without another word.

"Well I guess that we have a deal then Mello."Whispered Near as he went back to his playroom thinking up a strategy to win the game for tomorrow.

The next game quickly and at noon Matt went to the field as he was told the day before, but instead of the beating he thought he was getting he was told by both the blonde and the albino to go and line up on the wall with the other children.

"Ok here's how it's going to go Near and I are captains and we have five seconds to choose one member for each team until we each have five to players, "stated Mello 'alright I'm not going to choose Matt first because it would be obvious' thought both Near and Mello  
"Damian" said Near  
"Chris you're on my team" said Mello  
Ryan-Near  
Tim-Mello  
Fidel-Near  
Echo-Mello  
Henry-Near  
William-Mello

The children went to their respected teams as their captain called them. As the number of places for the teams dwindled, Matt started to get worried about not being picked- he may be a gamer but he rather play a real game than be bored- since he still has not found his Gameboy.

There was only three people left on the wall waiting to be picked and it was Near's turn to pick who was debating on who to pick because he could pick Matt and-...  
"Near you get Linda because you took too long to pick a player and I pick," said Mello "Pick me...Pick me... Mello pick me …,"said the red head "I pick Matt" declared Mello as he stalked off to start the game.

Two hours later and a ball to Matt's face -that Mello had kicked at Near who forcefully kicked it back at the blonde only to have it bounce off of a tree and hit Matt- The game ended with Mello's team winning and Near losing.  
After the game Mello walked up to Near saying "A deal's a deal you have to stay away from Matt and if I even see you looking at him then-" Mello stopped talking when the red head jogged up to Near putting a arm around his shoulder saying "Good game Near. I had fun -hehe- and man you have one heck of a kick -haha- and next time we play I want to be on your team with Mels."

The blonde shot daggers at Near warning him. Inwardly Near sighed before putting on his non-caring passive face and slipped from under Matt's warm arm saying, "I have somewhere else to be…I have wasted enough of my time here so if you will excuse me." Near turned and walked away hiding his face from Matt and Mello as he passed, so they would not see the tears that tracked down his face as he fled to his room.

Mello watched the sheep leave inwardly he cheered but stopped when Matt asked "Is he okay…I think that he was crying when he walked away I hope that he's not upset about hurting me…."  
"Just ignore him Matt he just doesn't like lose, and he told me right before you came over here that he hates you and that he purposely kicked that ball at you," Mello half-lied. "But Matt I don't hate you in fact I actually like you allot more than a friend. So I have a question for you Matt...Would you mind if I picked you to be my boyfriend?" Mello added. Matt kept on watching the door that Near had just went through a moment ago so he was only half listening and wishing that Near had stayed so he could have asked him a question.

"Sure Mels" Matt said half-heartedly once he comprehended what Mello had said. "Hey be happy that I picked you Matt and not that stupid sheep…you know that I'll always pick you over anything in the world, right?" Asked Mello as he wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders, "Yeah I can't believe that you pick me …I'll always pick you from now on no matter what Mels."

"Good. Now let's go inside and clean up and head to dinner together okay," said the blonde-haired boy as he started to walk toward the front of the house.

Mello looked back at his new redhead and said, "You know that sheep has a thing for you and he would do try to ruin anything that makes you happy just to get you. I will never let that happen, because I'm going to protect you from him…but you must promise that you will never talk to him or be alone with him EVER! You got it." Matt just nodded his head and continued to follow his new boyfriend. "Goodbye Near … I wish that we could have been more…." whispered Matt as he ignored his heart and started down the path of life with Mello instead of Near.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
